Heros of the Gods
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: Half bloods are showing up dead in the Hudson River others are missing, will Sango be able to understand what's going on? Will Bankotsu get his revenge? Please read and find out! BanSan / Greek Mythology


CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it. I hope you can enjoy my story, I did post this up under Inuyasha but I wanted to try reaching out to more fan base readers under Percy Jackson. I hope you enjoy It please read and review tell me what you think!

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

/

'Run! I have to keep running!' A girl with long brown hair kept thinking over and over again. She began to stir 'No! a dead end, crap there's no way out!' She turned around to see a monster running towards her, getting closer every second. 'What do I do? I don't wanna die!'

'Go through the shadows' a voice called to her in her head

"What?" The girls turned around to see who was talking to her "Who's there? If there is anyone there please help me!"

'Go through the shadows, you'll be safe there' the male voice grew louder.

She looked at the dead end again, turning she saw the shadow of the wall, walking closer to it she reached her hand out. Hearing the scream of the monster she turned to look, he was seconds away from her now. Closing her eyes shut screaming.

"Ahhh!" The girl screamed kicking and rolled off her bed. "Huh? I'm … I'm in my room?" She got up, pulling the blankets with her looking around, like a little girl she looked under her bed in her closet and sat down on her bed again. "What the hell was that? My dream I was so real…" She looked at her clock 'Its 5:45, I woke up two hours early again.' Making her bed she threw the last pillow on it. 'damn I didn't get enough rest, I practically destroyed my bed.' Turning around she walked out of her room to the bath room. 'Everyone is still asleep I see. Gods I hope a hot shower will distress me.' Just as she walked around the corner to enter the bath room she heard someone call her.

"Hey sis, I had a nightmare again" A young boy said

'Kohaku, did you take the medicine the doctor gave you?" She walked over to him.

"Yes but its not working, its getting worse. This time I dreamt I was in a labyrinth and this monster chased me into the corner and … and" He began to cry

"Oh don't cry Kohaku, come here" She pulled him into a hug

"Sango you don't understand" He cried "The man told me go into the shadow"

"What?" Sango questioned

"He told me to go into the shadow, It was so real" He continued to cry "And I went, I went into the shadow"

"And what happened?" She hugged him tighter, fear filling her belly

"I was in my room, I fell through the ceiling, and I could see myself sleeping. No matter how loud I yelled my voice" He coughed out "My voice, nothing came out. "

They both knelt down to the ground. Sango still consoling Kohaku and began to speak "Kohaku don't worry, I will never let anything hurt you, do you understand me?" She looked at him

"Yes" Kohaku nodded

"Ok good" Sango smiled "Now go blow your nose before you leave a trail of snot everywhere."

"You're so mean Sis." Kohaku teased

"Well I don't want to clean it up" Sango laughed "I'm going to take a shower and slowly get ready for school"

"I think I'm going to do that too" Kohaku looked at her "I don't think I'm going to sleep for a while"

"I understand, well figure something out" Sango smile at him before getting up and walking down the hall to the bathroom. 'we had the same dream, only he listened to the voice and ended up in his room. Where would I have ended up if I went through it?'

Sango walked out of the bathroom when she walked into the living room she saw her brother sitting there watching tv passed out. ' not sleeping for a while huh?' she thought.

"Hey, hey wake up. I'm out of the shower." Sango smacked him with a pillow

"Hmph, Wha-What?" Kohaku snorted "The cat goes meow"

"Ha ha you are such a tard, you know that?" Sango laughed "The shower is free, I'm gonna dry my hair now."

Kohaku walked into the bathroom and began to shower. Sango walked back into her room and dried her hair. Pulling out a flat iron and turning it on. Setting it down she began to blow dry her hair, flipping her head over she blew a section at a time. Satisfied with her result she looked in the mirror and saw someone behind her. Turning around quickly she saw no one. 'I must be losing my mind' she thought 'It must be from lack of sleep' she looked in the mirror again, this time everything looked normal, she looked closer and saw dark circles under eyes. "Ugh where is my cover up?" she questioned out loud.

Sango and Kohaku finished getting ready, the sun light slowly entered the room threw the window. Their mother walked out of her room and down the stairs to find her kids eating breakfast.

"You guys are up early again" Hotaru said

"We couldn't sleep again." Kohaku said taking another bite of his food.

"Medicine not working?" Hotaru asked look at her son, "You look worn."

"No, the nightmares keep coming back. At first I sleep amazingly but the third or fourth night they come back." Kohaku said with a yawn

"Do you want me to make another appointment for you two?" Hotaru looked at both her children

"Whats the point Mama? All they do is up the dose; we're taking enough medication to kill a horse." Sango finished "There is no point, were better off not taking anything, not like the pills are working."

"Well tell me what you want me to do, I don't want you kids to suffer." Hotaru said sitting next to Kohaku.

"I don't know let me think of something mama, but I'm going to get a head start today, ill see you two tonight." Sango said turning around walking to the door.

Sango put on her black school jacket. She wore a white button up shirt, black skirt and white socks that went to her mid thigh. Pulling on her shoes she walked to the door, her hand barely touching the door knob when a knock came from the other side.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sango opened the door, and there stood a tall boy in his school uniform, black slacks, black blazer jacket and a white button up shirt that he didn't button up all the way.

"Hey Sango, you answered fast." He said

"Hey Koga, I was just on my way out, you're up so early as usual" Sango smiled

'What can I say I'm a morning person, I'm surprised you're up actually, you're such a night owl." Koga laughed

"I know, I know it way to early, but I figure I would get a head start today." Sango smiled then turned to where her family was sitting "Bye mama Kohaku, I'll see you later."

"Good morning Miss Hotaru, Kohaku man, Have a good day!" Koga said waving bye

'Good bye kids" Hotaru said

"Later guys" Kohaku followed after

"So why are you up so early?" Koga asked Sango

"I told you I wanted a head start today." Sango lied

Koga turned to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey we have been best friends since Kindergarten, and you have always been a night person, you hate sun light like you're a bat. Are you like a vampire or something?"

Sango laughed "No Koga I'm not a vampire, and if I was what would you do?"

"Id let you suck my blood but before that I would wear garlic perfume" Koga joked "But then again id help you hunt for your victims, and we can go to war with people we dislike."

"Oh gods you and your wars" Sango play punched him

'I'm serious here!" Koga laughed while rubbing his arm, they continued to walk "I would be a War Lord and you would be my one woman army"

"You probably would do that, ha ha" Sango joked with him "And with all the victims I killed I would raise them from the dead and grow an army of the dead."

"See now your thinking, ha ha " Koga laughed "Damn I'm starving all this talk or wars and an army of the dead really make a guy hungry"

"Want to stop at a diner or something?' Sango asked

"Yeah, we have enough time." Koga finished

Well there is the first chapter to Camp Half Blood. I hope you liked it. R&R please thank you

Bankotsus Girl


End file.
